


Sing your heart out

by Monstrous



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Magic, Sex, all of the fluff, also derek sings really well, derek gets hit by a spell, derek sings a lot, popular songs, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2747057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monstrous/pseuds/Monstrous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek gets hit by a spell that makes him sing a popular song that has to do with his feelings at the moment, it can be a disaster in occasions and very helpful in others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing your heart out

When they went to fight a hord of fairies they never thought they would fight back by trowing ridiculous spells and no one in a million years would have thought that one of those spells would hit Derek and that said spell would make the werewolf sing any song that was related to the topic he was talking about.

Let´s just say it was a little obnoxious- annoying.

“What are we going to do about him?” Scott asked.

“I am fine” Derek reasured them again.

“We should take him to see Deaton” Lydia provided.

“Yeah, before he starts singing Beat It when he is killing fairies once again” Isaac said annoyingly.

“Fuck you!” Derek replied and by this he started to sing

*Fuck you, fuck you very, very much*

*Cause we hate what you do*

“Hey, thank you” Isaac answered.

Scott gets between them “No one actually hates anybody here”

“Well i am starting to hate him a little bit”

In the background Stiles, Lydia and Allison were watching with interest the exchange, Stiles was the first to take a step to intervene.

“As fun as it is watching you guys fight, maybe we should take him to Deaton to see what he says” Stiles suggests.

Derek growls in annoyance.

_______

 

“Yes, it´s a fairies spell”

“Thank you Doc, that´s so helpful” Stiles answers.

“Well, feries tend to do spells that they find funny and annoy the person that gets hit by them, it won´t stay for much maybe a week or a few days”

Derek grunts.

“Til then you better try to talk as little as possible or at least when it´s necesary otherwise you will continue to sing your feelings out”

“Thanks Doc” Derek says annoyed.

“Hey, light up Sourwolf, at least we get to hear your beautiful voice singing some sweet tunes” Stiles smirks at him, that little smug smirk, the bastard.

Derek covers his mouth with his hands trying to force himself not to sing the lyrics on his mind but he can´t help it.

*I must admit, I can´t explain.*

*Any of the thoughts racing though my brain*

*It´s true, baby i´m howlin´for you*

Stiles inmediatly turns red while Isaac and Scott burst into laughter, Deaton tries to stiffle his laughter.

Derek just sighs. This is going to be a long week.

_____

 

Derek stays the following days mostly on his loft trying to avoid everyone, specially Stiles, after the small slip he made about his feelings at Deaton´s office, he was scared he would say something even worst.

But sadly it´s impossible to avoid Stiles for too much time.

One afternoon while Derek was relaxing and watching TV. Stiles bursted into his loft.

“Hey, i guessed you would be here, i brought you some movies so you can enjoy your solitude”

“Thanks” Derek turned from the TV and looked at Stiles, he noticed that he was more fidgety than usual “Hey, why are you so worked up?"

“I am angry at Scott”

“What did he do now?” Derek was used to them fighting over stupid things, it was usually about who beat who at a video game or who was better Batman or Spiderman, they had long arguments over the topic.

“Scott just ditch me to go out with Allison and i have no one to hang out with, being single is horrible”

"What is wrong with being single?” Derek asked and inmediatly he regretted it.

*All the single ladies, all the single ladies*

*Now put your hands up* He even put his fucking hand up.

*Cause if you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it*

"You are right Derek, when i find something i like i will put a ring on it” Stiles then proceded to wink at him and go into the kitchen to search for snaks.

Derek was so fucked. 

_____

 

"Is it not gone yet?” Derek shaked his head.

Stiles was still on his loft and Derek had no idea why, he probably just wanted to take advantage of Derek´s spell.

“Well, i guess i could ask you a couple of questions”

He was right.

“How about why you´ve been avoiding me?” Stiles turned to look at him accusingly.

“I haven´t been avoiding you, if you haven´t realised i have been avoiding everyone” He gestured to the empty loft.

“Yeah, but most of all me, you called Scott yesterday and you hang out with Isaac the day before that. You haven´t been avoiding everyone completely, only me”

“Fine okay, maybe i´ve been avoiding you more than any one else and what does that have to do with anything?”

“I don´t know you tell me”

“Maybe it´s because you are annoying and i can´t get rid off you”

Now they had both turned around and they were facing each other, separated by a few meters.

“And why is that?”

*Because i´ve got you under my skin*

*I´d tried so not to give in*

*I said to myself this affair never will go so well*

*But why should i try to resist baby i know down well*

*But i´ve got you under my skin*

*And i like you under my skin*

By then Stiles had Derek´s face between his hands and he just leaned in and kissed him, the kiss was soft but intense, it voiced all the things they wanted to say. In a few minutes It turned heated and before they knew it Derek was picking Stiles up and taking him upstairs to his bed.

He laid him down on his soft sheets and sang.

*Baby all though the night i´ll make love to you*

*Like you want me to*

*And i will not let go ´till you tell me to*

“Now that i have you i don´t think i am going to let you go anytime soon” Stiles said while looking at him lovingly.

“I am okay with that” Derek replied and leaned down to kiss him.

_____

 

When they had finished they were both panting and lying next to each other, Derek was the first to move and position Stiles in his chest so he could hold him close while snuggling his neck.

“Mmmm i see you like that” Stiles let out a little dazed, while Derek started to sing.

*And can you feel the love tonight?*

"Okay big guy, you can stop now, i want to sleep at least a little bit”

*It is where we are*

Stiles smacks him playfully in the chest.

“Ow” Derek pretended to be hurt.

“It´s sleepy time” Stiles hugged him tighter and kissed his shoulder lighly.

Derek couldn´t agree more.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it!!! I tried to make it funny and cute!!!! Sorry if there are some spelling mistarkes :)
> 
> The songs that appear in the story are:  
> \- Fuck you-Lily Allen  
> \- Howlin for you-The Black Keys  
> \- All the single ladies-Beyonce  
> \- I´ve got you under my skin-Frank Sinatra  
> -I´ll make love to you-Boyz II Men  
> \- Can you feell the love tonight-Elton John
> 
> I´m also on tumblr: http://punk-wolf16.tumblr.com


End file.
